Are WE for Real?
by DaRaNeEz
Summary: Yi Jeong is Ga Eul’s god brother but they don’t get along that well but when he seeks her help to shoo away a woman who’s totally obsessed with him, she find herself agreeing. “It’s just an act! Nothing more….”they thought.
1. Awkward Meeting

Characters:

Chu Ga Eul – 20-year old actress/model, radio dj (concept: true love stories of the listeners) and a full time Film Major Student in Seoul University

So Yi Jeong – 20-year old actor, a sought after model, and a full time Film Major Student in Seoul University

Chapter One – Awkward Meeting

Ga Eul's POV

I was woken by the continuous ringing of the doorbell. I got up from my bed and groaned because of fatigue. That was the result of my few days' vacation out of Korea.

"Who could this annoyance be?"I said. I went to the door to open it just to be surprised and annoyed by the person on my doorstep.

"Good morning Ga Eul-ah!" Yi Jeong greeted me.

I immediately closed the door when I realized it was So Yi Jeong, my god brother (his parents are my god parents and vice versa), the infamous girl magnet who lives next door.

Yi Jeong knocked the door. "Ga Eul-ah talk to me!" he added.

"I don't have time to argue with you Yi Jeong-ah! I'm still sleepy. Maybe you can come back next year to annoy me."

"I'll just deliver the message of Tita to you." Yi Jeong said behind the doors.

Hesitantly, I slightly opened the door. "What's the message?"I asked him not completely opening the door.

"Won't you let me in first? Don't you worry I won't bite you, I prefer voluptuous women not a child-like bo.."

I opened the door and let him in before he finished his sentence. "Yah, I know I have a child-like body, you don't have to remind me over and over again." I added.

He indeed went inside and checked the couch before sitting.

"Hey, it's clean; you are the only germ carrier here." I said.

"You're house is really clean when you're not around Ga Eul-ah." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you Yi Jeong-ah, I'm dead tired, and so I'll better go to sleep and just wake me up when you are ready to relay the message, arrasso?"I said.

"You won't have a maid for a month Ga Eul-ah." He said.

"What? Why? Where is Joo Rin Unnie?" I asked.

"She's getting married and your mom can't lend you any of your maids at home because there is only one left, they all went home for vacation." He answered right away.

"What? She's still young, she's only 25."

"Is 25 still young? You're the only 24-year old that believes that." He said with those annoying smile again.

"Yah, I'm only 20."

"But you will soon look like a 24-year old because you'll have to do all the chores."He continued to tease me.

"Arggghhhh….why do they have to go to vacation after I did? Huhuhu…what will I do? Who's going to wash my clothes? Prepare for my meals? Clean the house?"I desperately said.

"You are all grown up now but you still don't know how to do all those chores? Are you really a woman? Poor future husband!" He said.

"Yah! I know how to do it all, it just that I don't have a time to do it all. I'm studying and I have tapings and then I'm doing dj duties." I said.

"Neh, right..Poor you, that will really be tiring.. You'll be dead soon because of that, poor you…you'll bid goodbye without having to experience your first kiss.. really poor you.." He said smiling to annoy me.

I could not take his annoying stunts any longer; I continuously threw unto him the couch pillows. He raised both of his hands as a sign of defeat. "You can eat breakfast in my house if you want, I cooked a delicious meal."He added with his boyish smile.

"Really? Okay." I quickly answered. I know his a very good cook; I will be saved from having ramen or anything that is instant for breakfast.

In Yi Jeong's House…..

We ate breakfast together; I was really full, Yi Jeong-ah is really a good cook.

"I'll go wash the dishes." He said.

"Okay."

The doorbell rang and since Yi Jeong-ah was washing the dishes, I opened the door and I was surprised by the person on the doorstep. She is pretty, no question about that but I think she overly did her make-up to the extent that she already looked gay.

"Who are you? Where is Jeongie?"She asked me with her right brow arching. _She doesn't know me? Had she ever watched television, read magazines, or even listen to a radio?_ I don't know whether I'll be glad or insulted but I've prefer to be glad. _It's a relief she doesn't know me._

"Jeongie? Ahhh.. Yi Jeong-ah? He's washing the dishes. Get inside please." I answered.

"Ga Eul-ah, who was that?" Yi Jeong-ah asked. He walked towards us and he was surprised or should I say horrified by the presence of the newly arrived visitor.

"Jeongie, I miss you baby." The unknown visitor quickly hugged Yi Jeong-ah and greeted him with her sweetest tone.

"Ginger? What are you doing here?" Yi Jeong-ah asked still surprised (terrified?).

"I came here because you weren't answering my calls nor replying to my messages." The woman named Ginger answered.

"Who is she by the way? Why is she on those clothes? Is she seducing you?" Ginger continued while staring at me intently.

"Me? Seducing him? Is this kind of a joke?" I smirked.

"If you are not seducing him then why are you on those clothes?" She asked me as if she's going to cry.

I looked at my clothes; I'm still wearing my pajamas. "What's wrong with my clothes? It's natural that I'm wearing these because I'm still fresh from bed." I told her.

"What? You are fresh from what?" She asked me. She's nearly hysterical.

Realizing the consequences of my statements I immediately bid my farewell to Yi Jeong-ah and Ginger.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Yi Jeong-ah called me with desperate tone as if he's asking for help.

"Sorry Honey I have things to do. Thanks for the breakfast, I really enjoyed it." I said while licking my lips (I just added fuel...) I quickly went back to my house next door.

I heard a loud scream. If most of the time I feel sorry for the girls that Yi Jeong-ah dated, for the first time I pitied Yi Jeong-ah for having a relationship with that woman, poor guy!


	2. Girlfriend?

Jun-ah - gay friend of Ga Eul

Mommy Lin - Yi Jeong's mother, Ga Eul's godmother

Chapter Two – Girlfriend?…

Ga Eul's POV

I excitedly went to the radio station; I was getting all agitated to hear the stories of the listeners of my show and I'm also excited to give some advices to them. It was then that I saw one of my closest (gay) friends with a girl who looks familiar. The moment I realized who she was it was then both of them look at my direction.

"Hello Jun-ah, and Ginger, right?" I greeted them with a smile on my face.

"Ga Eul-ah, I miss you." Jun-ah hugged me.

"What are you doing here?"Ginger asked me disgustedly.

"Sorry to inform you biatch, Ga Eul-ah works here." Jun-ah answered her.

"What? That can not be true; you are here because you are stalking my Jeongie, right? I won't let you seduce him. No!"Ginger hysterically exclaimed.

"Hey, Gay-looking girl, with Ga Eul-ah's pretty face she doesn't need to seduce anybody." Jun-ah sarcastically told Ginger.

"Hey you, you are the one who is gay here." Ginger backfired.

"Yah, I'm a real gay but you look gayer than me, you can't pass as a girl."Jun-ah bickered.

"Jun-ah, stop that." I said.

Ginger suddenly started crying like a child, it was then that Yi Jeong-ah got out from one of the booths (it was then that I realized he was a guest of one of the shows; that explains Ginger's presence….protective girlfriend? Obsessed, maybe! harhar)

"What happened here?" Yi Jeong-ah asked.

"My Jeongie, they are conniving against me and that gay said that I look gayer than him." Ginger answered while acting like a child who seeks refuge from a parent.

"Isn't it true? Look at yourself in the mirror and you'll prove me right." Jun-ah said.

"Jun-ah, keep your cool and stop that!" I said.

"What really happened here?" Yi Jeong-ah asked calmly acting like a true mediator.

"That girl argued with almost everyone here in the station and she accused Ga Eul-ah of seducing you." Jun-ah stated.

"What? You should not pick a fight with anyone here especially Ga Eul-ah." Yi Jeong-ah stated.

"How could I possibly not think that she is seducing you when she slept in your unit and even ate breakfast with you, if you really ate a real breakfast?!" Ginger scandalously exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it? She's my girlfriend anyways." Yi Jeong-ah said and grabbed me by the waist to be closer to him.

"What?" Jun-ah, Ginger and I asked in chorus.

"What are you talking about Yi Jeong-ah?" I asked him with a hint of disbelief in my voice.

"How about me?" Ginger asked almost teary-eyed.

"You know from the start that we're friends Ginger-ah and we still are." Yi Jeong-ah answered her.

"No, we can't just be friends; I will commit suicide I swear." Ginger hysterically exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'll personally take care of your funeral if that happens." Jun-ah sarcastically told Ginger.

"I am not joking…I'll hang myself to death if you can't be with me!." Ginger said. She then ran out of the station with the tears flowing from her eyes.

"You better follow her Yi Jeong-ah, something might happen to her." I worriedly ordered Yi Jeong-ah for Ginger seemed disarray and Yi Jeong-ah complied.

"You're really good, sister." Jun-ah told me.

"What if she will really do it? I'll be forever haunted by my conscience." I replied.

"Is Papa Yi Jeong really yummy, sister?" Jun-ah suddenly asked me with a teasing tone.

"Yummy? All I know is that he cooks really well." I answered.

"I'm talking about a different food. Rate him in bed, sister." Jun-ah giggled.

"What are you talking about? He only delivered my mom's message and since I don't have a maid, he offered me breakfast." I explained.

"That's it?" Jun-ah asked with a disappointed tone.

"Yep, that's it. You're just green-minded."

"Good thing you didn't pick a fight with Papa Yi Jeong when he announces that you're his girlfriend." Jun-ah said while giggling (what's with the giggling? I thought..hmmp)

"He seems really problematic in dealing with Ginger; I just can't pick a fight with him in that state. I'm not that barbaric sister. So I'll just deal with him later."

* * *

"This is a wonderful handiwork honey." Mommy Lin said with all smiles while looking at my gift for her. "Thank you for giving me this." She added.

"Your welcome Godmom, You'll look lovely in it. Godpop will love it too." I said.

"You're right honey; your Godpop will love it too."

"Why not take a vacation with Godpop, Godmom? You two need to relax and enjoy yourselves." I suggested.

"That's a great idea honey but we can't just leave Yi Jeong behind with all those issues about his rumored girlfriends?"

"He'll change soon Godmom. Let him enjoy life first. He'll get serious when he finds his match."

"I hope you can convince him to stop fooling around and grow up."

"Why me Godmom? You know that we always clash."

"Why not? You are his girlfriend, right?"

"Of course not Godmom. It's impossible."

"But someone heard it right from Yi Jeong's mouth."

"It was just an act Godmom to shoo away Ginger."

"Who's Ginger? Ahh…the lobby girl, I almost freaked out when she called me Mom. I will really disown Yi Jeong if he ends up with that girl." Mommy Lin said horrified.

"Don't worry Godmom,Yi Jeong can find away to get away from the mess his in."

"But I want you to help him honey."

"Me? You want me to talk with Ginger?"

"No, just continue acting as his girlfriend and if possible, you two better make it real." Mommy Lin chuckled.

"Godmom!?!?"


	3. The Deal?

Ga Eul's POV

I closed my eyes for a moment for I was really tired. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning but I'm still up answering the emails of my avid listeners. I have my own radio show entitled "Love Angel" where I give love advices to my listeners and play songs appropriate for each of their love stories. It airs everyday except Sundays from 8:00-10:00pm. Though my program ends at 10, my work as Love Angel isn't finished yet, I need to choose stories from the emails and letters of the listeners to be featured in next episode of my program. And somehow as much as possible, I try to answer all the emails and letters; luckily enough I've been able to do it.

I was waiting for my instant noodles to be cooked when there was a continuous ringing of my doorbell.

"Wait, I'm coming." I told the person outside my door. Who could this annoyance be? I thought.

Yi Jeong's POV

Today was supposed to be a great day with my best friend when Ginger, my obsessed fan (?) ruined everything. I seriously need to eliminate her and while thinking of a way to get rid of her, I realized that I was already in front of Ga Eul-ah's unit. I glanced at the time in my watch; it's already past 1 am, is she still up? I thought, nevertheless I still continuously rang her doorbell. I badly need help.

"Wait. I'm coming." She shouted from inside, she sounded a little annoyed but I don't care, I desperately needs help.

When she opened the door, she was a bit shocked of my sudden appearance in front of her home but she still managed to invite me in.

Ga Eul's POV

I was still a little bit shocked by the sudden appearance of Yi Jeong-ah in my doorstep nevertheless I was able to invite him in.

"Noodles?" I offered him.

"No, thanks, you're still working?" he answered.

"Ahh..yeah, just reading letters and e-mails and trying to respond to each and every letter and e-mail." I said.

Yi Jeong's POV

When I entered Ga Eul-ah's unit I saw a pile of letters in the floor with her laptop. She's still working. I thought.

"Noodles?" she offered.

"No, thanks, you're still working?" I answered her.

"Ahh..yeah, just reading letters and e-mails and trying to respond to each and every letter and e-mail." she said.

"You only need to choose stories to be featured in your program, why bother answer them all?" I asked.

"They all wrote and sent me letters and e-mails hoping that I can give them sensible advises to somehow lessen if not solve their love problems." She answered.

"Ahhh… Now I know why." I commented.

"Huh?... Now you know what?" she curiously inquired.

"Now I know why you don't have a boyfriend yet; it's because you are too busy with other peoples' lovelives." I answered.

"Do you also give advices to your suitors?" I added jokingly.

"You bet, I did." she answered smiling.

"You really did?" I am way too shock to hear it.

"Yes, it actually saves us a lot of time because we realize earlier that we are not really meant for each other." she answered.

"And you always end up alone." I added.

"It's fine with me I'm not in a hurry to get into a relationship. I know I'll find my soulmate soon." she said dreamingly.

"But before you find your soulmate, can you help me first with my problem?" I asked her pleadingly.

"Problem with whom? With that Ginger girl?" she asked.

""Yes." I answered shortly.

"How did you meet her?" she asked me.

"She is a fan, I met her in an autograph signing, she said she really is a big fan and then we talked…" I answered.

"Then you started dating and the rest is history?" she cut my statement.

"It was just friendly dates, it wasn't a romantic one but she started getting weird." I told her.

"She's obsessed with you obviously." she said.

"That's why I need your help." I said.

"Do you want me to talk with her?" she asked.

"No, she will not listen to you." I said.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Act as my girlfriend." I answered.

"What?" she asked while shock is being apparent with her eyes.

Ga Eul's POV

"Act as my girlfriend." he answered.

"What?" I asked. 'Is he on drugs or anything, is he really seriously asking me to act as her girlfriend?' I thought.

"Are you joking?" I added.

"No." he answered shortly.

"No, no, no, NO…" I said.

"Please, please, please. I'll do everything you want me to do, just help me with this one please." he asked pleadingly.

"I can't." I answered.

"But you have no choice because she already thought you are my girlfriend, she'll be messing with you too." he said smirking.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaatttttttt?" I asked.

I am really furious upon hearing it so I started throwing sofa pillows to him but he managed to shield them all.

"Alright, I'll do it but you'll be my slave." I said defeatingly.

"Deal." he said smiling.

Sorry..i know it's boring..i'll work harder the next time..hehehe


	4. Obsessed Fan vs Fake Girlfriend

It was late afternoon, Ga Eul with her best friends, Bom, Chaerin, Dara and Minzy (a/n: I love 2NE1..hehehe) are in their favorite hangout, as celebrities, the girls are busy with their schedules, despite that they always find time to hang out with each other.

**Dara's POV **

We are here in our favorite hangout place, "Heaven', it is a real heaven for us since we can act freely here, forgetting our celebrity status once in a while is really refreshing. We can be who we really are here; we can talk and laugh aloud. Speaking of acting as who we really are, Ga Eul seems not herself today, she looked bothered, I was about to ask her when Bom beats me to it.

"Ga Eul-ah, what's bothering you?" Bom asked Ga Eul.

"Must be a guy." Chaerin said.

"Grrrrrr...I'm going crazy! Yi Jeong, that jerk!" suddenly Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Waaahhh, it is really a guy, and it's Yi Jeong Oppa, the great Casanova no less!." Minzy said.

"Are you in love with him Ga Eul-ah? Are you sure with him? You know his reputation, right? I asked.

I have nothing against Yi Jeong but I'm just concern.

"Don't you know Unnie, Ga Eul-ah likes 'bad boys', she wants to convert 'them' into good ones" Chaerin told me.

"Is that true, Ga Eul-ah?" I asked Ga Eul. She seemed herself already.

"It's not that Dara Unnie, I am not in love with him it's just that we have a deal, I'm going to act as his girlfriend to shoo away his obsessed fan, in return he'll be my slave.' she explained.

"I don't know you have it in you Ga Eul-ah, I have a 'Kamasutra' book, I've picked it up in Top's apartment." Bom jokingly said.

Top of Big Bang is Bom's boyfriend.

"Unnie, such a perv…" Ga Eul wailed.

We all laughed.

**Ga Eul's POV **

We all laughed. After a few minutes, my phone rang and it's the jerk calling. -sigh-

"What's up Jeong-ah? I answered. My best friends suddenly became silent, all eyes on me..

"Ga Eul-ah, I'll be your slave as long as you want, just do me a favor and tell that Ginger to f*ck off." Yi Jeong said.

He seemed really pissed off.

"I thought you are a very patient man, Jeong-ah, why are you pissed off?" I inquired.

"She had pushed me to my limit Ga Eul-ah, I was with my non-celebrity friend when she suddenly barged in and poured a glass of wine on my friend. Such an embarrassment." he said. He's really mad.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to call her?" I asked him with concern.

"No, apparently, we have a dinner date tonight at Soeul Cafe, she set it herself. I want you to meet her instead and tell her to leave me alone. If you don't go there, promised, I'll go there and tell her myself and I promised you I will not go easy on her. F*ck being gentleman." He said.

"Okay, calm down, I'll go there and talk to her." I said.

"Thank you very much. Bye."

"Bye."

After we hang up, I immediately stood up and bid my goodbye to my best friends.

"I'll go ahead girls, I need to meet someone." I said.

" Okay, see you next time, you take care." They said.

**At Soeul Cafe... **

When I entered, the staffs and the people in the café recognized me, good thing, there are still few people. I saw Ginger on the corner, I immediately went to her, when she saw me, a look of hatred was apparent on her face.

"Good evening Ginger." I greeted her. I sat on the empty chair in front of her.

"Why are you here? What did you do to Jeongie? Why isn't he here? You have done something terrible to him, didn't you?" Ginger asked me, madness apparent in her voice.

"No, I did not do anything terrible to him, in fact he told me to meet you in his stead." I calmly said.

"You must have locked somewhere, you're just afraid to let him meet me. I won't let you; I will definitely take Jeongie back from you." She accusingly exclaimed before exiling the cafe.

"That didn't go well." I thought.

I immediately took my phone to warn Yi Jeong.

(The next day...at the radio station)

While talking with Jung-ah after my show, I was surprised to see Yi Jeong smiling so widely as he walked towards us. He immediately grabbed me for a hug and a quick peck on the lips. I was stunned.

"You are an angel indeed, my life saver! You really know how convince people. I was bothered that Ginger might be somewhere near me when I get out of my house but I didn't see her" He happily said.

"Don't be too happy Jeong-ah, base on my last meeting with Ginger, she's not willing to give you up just yet." I said.

"I don't care as long as she doesn't bother me." he answered.

"I love you." He happily added as he enveloped me for another hug.

I was stunned again. How many times should I be stunned for the day, first, with the kiss, then with the 'I love you.' "Wake up Ga Eul, kisses and I love you's may mean nothing to him, it might be as easy as breathing" I told myself.

A/N: By the way, to clear things up, god siblings are not real brothers and sisters, it so happened that the parents of the other person treat someone's child as their own.

I'll stop here for now...I'm so sorry for the late and short update and a very boring one for that...I'll make it up to you, my readers (if I still have one) when I'm not too busy...


End file.
